


Heiresses & Avatars

by breemeup



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/F, F/M, pride and prejudice au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breemeup/pseuds/breemeup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It is a truth universally acknowledged that a woman in possession of no fortune must be in want of a wealthy husband. </p>
<p>However little desire a woman has for marriage, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that it is considered outrageous that a woman of little fortune would wish to remain single"</p>
<p>A Korrasami Pride & Prejudice Au. All characters are the age they were in book 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a woman in possession of no fortune must be in want of a wealthy husband.

 

However little desire a woman has for marriage, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that it is considered outrageous that a woman of little fortune would wish to remain single.

 

“Korra! Korra!” said her cousin, Jinora to her one day, “have you heard that Netherfield park is let at last?”

 

“No, I have not. But really, why should that matter to me?” Korra replied, not looking up from her book.

 

“Korraaaaa,” Jinora sat down next to Korra, “Don't you even want to know who has taken it?”

 

“Not particularly,” said Korra, still reading her book.

 

“Well, I'll tell you anyway,” Jinora was perhaps the most stubborn of Korra's cousins.

 

Korra merely sighed in response.

 

“Well, I heard Papa say to Mama that Netherfield has been taken by a wealthy businessman, his daughter, and his three _handsome_ proteges” Jinora was also the most romantic of Korra's cousins.

 

“I still do not understand why you think I'd be at all interested in this”.

 

“Did I forget to mention his three handsome proteges?” Jinora said in an excited tone, “And they're all _single_!”

 

“Why that concerns me, I have no idea,” was Korra's reply.

 

“Korra,” Jinora sighed, “You must know what a fantastic opportunity this is for you. Your parents did not leave you with much of a fortune, so this may well be your chance of changing all that”.

 

“Well, I've no desire for a husband, protege of a wealthy man or not, and I kindly ask you not to bring up my parents”. Korra's parents had died at an early age, forcing her to live with her kindly aunt and uncle and three younger cousins.

 

“I am sorry,” Jinora said, eyes downcast in embarrassment, “But!” she brightened, “Papa has already gone to visit, and I daresay we shall see them all at the next assembly!”

 

“And I'm sure you shall tell me all about it the next day,” Korra had never been overly fond of balls and assemblies. She preferred other forms of physical activity, such as riding.

 

“Oh, but you must go!” Jinora insisted, “Please? For me?”

 

Korra laughed, she had never been able to resist her younger cousins charms, “All right, I shall go. For you, not for some gallant dandy”.

 

Jinora hugged her cousin. Rarely was it that Korra agreed to go to such events, and already Jinora was planning the next step to finding her cousin a husband.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the Assembly arrives and our two heroines meet.

At last, the day of the assembly came and Jinora forced Korra to wear her second best dress, a simple white gown. Jinora, Korra, and her aunt and uncle arrived at the assembly just as it was beginning. Ikki and Meelo, the Korra's younger cousins were at home under the watchful eye of the family servant.

 

Soon after their arrival, the party all were eagerly awaiting stepped into the room.

 

Mr. Sato, the new tenant of Netherfield, was an older man and very gentlemanlike. He was kindly and had very unaffected manners. His daughter was a tall, fine looking woman of one and twenty. She had long, dark hair, and a very fashionable air. Mr. Sato's proteges were three young men of different ages and heights. The youngest seemed to be Jinora's age and the eldest Korra's. The party as a whole was declared to be very pleasing on the eyes and most of the young ladies in the room had their hopes set on procuring a dance with at least one of the proteges.

 

Mr. Sato walked over to Korra's family and made his acquaintance. His daughter curtsied silently when she was introduced as Asami Sato. The three proteges were, from youngest to eldest, Kai Sato, Bolin Sato, and Mako Sato. Kai and Bolin had a very pleasant air and Jinora soon procured a dance with Kai. Mako, on the other hand merely nodded stiffly before walking to the back of the room with Asami.

 

Korra, after dancing one dance with Bolin, chose to have a seat in the back of the room. Mako and Asami were standing near enough that she could hear the conversation.

 

“Will you not dance?” Mako asked Asami.

 

“No, not tonight, I think,” was Asami's reply, “All the men in the room seem to be incredibly dull, present company excepted, of course,” she said with a smile.

 

Mako bowed his head in return and walked to the other side of the room to seek refreshment.

 

Korra sat up in anger. It was one thing for her to critique the men of her village, but quite another for an outsider from the City to do so. She had half a mind to give that prissy, pretty rich girl what for. She stood and walked over to Asami.

 

“Miss Sato,” Korra smiled, “I suppose a small country assembly such of this must seem _incredibly dull_ compared to your grand London balls”.

 

“Not at all,” Asami blushed, certain the Korra must have overheard her conversation, “I merely have difficulty dancing when not acquainted with my partner”.

 

“Well,” Korra said archly, her eyebrow raised, “Is an assembly not the perfect place to be introduced to a potential dance partner?”

 

“Of course,” Asami allowed, “But I must see to Mako, I shall talk to you later, Miss Bennet”. Asami turned and walked to the other side of the room, leaving Korra to laugh silently at the other woman's airs. Korra delighted in the ridiculous and the vain, making jokes of slights and ill manners.

 

The rest of the evening passed pleasurably for the Bennet family as a whole. Jinora saw herself distinguished several times by Sato's young protege, Kai and even, on a few occasions by Asami Sato herself. Tenzin Bennet passed the evening discussing the latest news with Mr. Sato, and Pema, Korra's aunt, was pleased merely at the knowledge that all had a good time.

 

They returned in good spirits to their home in Longbourn, Korra telling the story of her run in with Miss Sato in a most animated manner.

 

“Korra,” Jinora smiled, “I am sure there was some misunderstanding. I know Miss Sato to be incapable of making such sweeping statements about strangers”.

 

“Jinora,” Korra sighed at her cousin's sweetness, “You've known her for a mere evening and already you have her character settled in your mind as one of sweetness like yours”.

 

“And you,” Jinora replied, “Have already settled her character in your mind as one full of vindictiveness and pride”.

 

Korra laughed at her cousin's reply. The family arrived home and soon all were off to bed, exhausted by the night's events.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which two cousins converse

The next day, when Jinora and Korra were alone, the former, who had been cautious in her praise of Mr. Sato's protege before, expressed to her cousin how much she admired him.

 

“He is just what a young man ought to be,” said she, “kind, smart, good-mannered, charming-”

 

“And rich!” Korra finished for her cousin, “Which a young man ought likewise to be, if he can”.

 

Jinora laughed, “Korra you must know that I would never marry a man for his money”.

 

“Yes you're much too romantic and not sensible enough for that,” Korra teased.

 

“And that he danced with me a second time! Such a compliment!” Jinora lay down on the bed she and Korra shared.

 

“Well, I give you leave to like him. You've liked many a stupider person in the past”.

 

“Korra!”

 

“You think everyone too nice”

 

“No,” Jinora said, “I merely wish to avoid censuring anyone without due cause!”

 

“I know, I know. But you must agree, Miss Sato's manners were not equal to his”.

 

“Not at first, but she is very kind once you speak to her. That is,” Jinora poked Korra, “If you manage not to brand her vain and presumptuous beforehand”.

Korra laughed, “Point taken, cousin”.

 

“Korra, play nice, and I am very certain we shall find her a very pleasant neighbor”.

 

Korra snorted at this but kept her tongue. From what she knew of Miss Sato, she had been educated in one of the finer academies in town and had a fortune of over 20,000 pounds. Korra thus imagined her to be one of those ladies of fashion who are agreeable only when they find it advantageous and around others of their own rank. She was certainly not someone with whom Korra could see herself becoming friends.

 


End file.
